


Marvel Pinup Calendar May - MerMay T'challa

by Amberdreams



Series: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020/21 [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Gen, MerMay, Pinup calendar, Traditional Media, Watercolors, turtles are surprisingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Series: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020/21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811656
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Marvel Pinup Calendar May - MerMay T'challa

Marvel Pinup number 2 is Mr May, and so it had to be MerMay, of course. I've no idea why T'challa was my instant and first choice but yup. Only the second time I've tried to draw that handsome devil of a Black Panther and here he is with a tail...!  
Again, check out the whole variety of art on offer for your delectation **[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017838)**.

Teaser (because I rather liked my turtle 😁)  


May 2021  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50065920406/in/photostream/)

Bare picture without the calendar overlay:  


Process stuff:  
Sketching the design out to make sure it worked (on the left is my sketch for **[Eddie](https://amberdreams.livejournal.com/640195.html)** 's pose and testing the colours too)  
  
And a larger practice drawing of T'challa's face  
  
Not quite right, but almost.


End file.
